Next To You
by GrissomzGal
Summary: It's 2 in the morning, and all she can think about is him Short, songfic based on Jordin Sparks' Next To You. Please R


So I was listening to 'Next To You' by Jordin Sparks amazing song - you should check it out. All I know is that it means a lot to me. Certainly hits a spot deep inside..:P But anyway. And I realised that it could be a good GSR song. So I'm gonna try and make it one. Review and tell me what you think. Just a short songfic.

Song : Next To You by Jordin Sparks.

I don't own anything. CSI, Characters..anything. Unfortunately :P

So here goes :

* * *

She rolled onto her side and squinted through the darkness to see the luminous red number. 02:02. Damn. She'd been trying to sleep for hours now. She'd been forced to take a day off and rest, and she hated it. She had way too much energy to get to sleep, and it wasn't only that. There was something else that was on her mind. Grissom. Damn that man. There was barely a moment when she was alone that he wasn't on her mind. Saying that, there was barely a moment that he wasn't on her mind at any time.

_**Two o'clock and I wish that I was sleeping  
You're in my head like a song on the radio  
**__**All I know is that I got to get next to you  
**__**Yeah I got to get next to you  
**__**Sitting here turning minutes into hours  
**__**To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone  
**__**You don't know that I got to get next to you  
**_

She loved him beyond belief and she knew she couldn't go on like this for very much longer. She hated that he had so much control over her mind and her body. She thought he was the most handsome man on the planet, and there was just something there, something that he had that made it impossible for her to resist him. He possessed this inate ability to make her go crazy with just once glance of those ocean blue eyes. She had always loved him, ever since she had first seen him at that seminar in San Fransisco. Before then, she had never believed in love at first sight, but after that day she had been utterly convinced. She had never been able to find a scientifici explanation of why she felt the way she did. She knew about endorphins and all those kinds of things that people sought after, but no, that wasn't it. She knew it wasn't a crush, or an infatuation. She wasn't sure that could happen to an adult anyway. It was definitely love, even if it was unrequited. She had all the symptoms. Mood swings. Low self-esteem. Everything. All she thought about was him. All she wanted was him. She'd sit home and pine after him. She wanted him so badly she couldn't beleive. Some times she was okay, and she'd not get too worked up over him, but other times it was no use. As hard as she tried, she broke down. She had never really, truly understood. The thing that really drove her craziest was the fact that she didn't know how he felt about her. Sometimes he'd act friendly, other times he'd flirt...as far as Gil Grissom could...but other times he'd blank her.

_**Maybe we're friends  
**__**Maybe we're more  
**__**Maybe it's just my imagination  
**__**But I see you stare just a little too long  
**__**And it makes me start to wonder  
**__**So baby call me crazy  
**__**But I think you feel it too  
**__**Maybe I, maybe I  
Just gotta get next to you...  
**_

She'd had a pep talk from Catherine recently. It had really surprised her that Catherine was so good at reading into her world and seeing what she was feeling, because she never really let the real Sara show infront of the older woman. She had shouted at Sara that if she really wanted Grissom she should go and take him. She told her that she'd spoken to the man, and that he'd complained that even if he had wanted to be with Sara, she was way out of his league. He had told Catherine that he knew he was nowhere near good enough for her. She had been a bit taken aback at that. If anything she had always thought that Grissom was the one that was far too good, and she had been under the impression that he thought that too. She had never known that he thought she was too good. What a fool. She'd wasted 3 hours thinking about everything, and it was still a mystery. She knew that she should do something about it, just to work out whether she should wait any longer for him or not, but she was no closer to an answer. She wanted him to know what he meant to her. She wanted him to know that she wasn't above him. She wanted to find a way to tell him, but she didn't know. She'd never been good at it.

_**I asked around and I heard that you were talking  
Told my girl that you thought I was out of your league  
What a fool, I got to get next to you, whoa  
Yeah it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep  
'Cause I wish, yeah I wish that you knew what you mean to me  
Baby let's get together and end this mystery, oh**_

She was just considering getting up and going to find Grissom, or to phone him, or write a letter, or something. She didn't know what. She just couldn't sit there and do nothing. It wasn't her. She needed to let him know. She needed to find out if she ever had a chance or is she should just give up and let him go, try and get over him. She knew if she had to it would take a long, long time and it would be hard, but she knew she could manage it. Suddenly there was a knock at the door ans she froze, wondering who it could be. Slowly getting out bed, she shuffled through and opened the door, stopping right in her tracks as she saw the very man she'd been losing sleep over standing on the other side.

"Griss..hey. What are you doing here?!" she asked, quickly drying her teary eyes.

"There's something I have to talk to you about," he replied.

"What's that?" she asked, clearing her throat.

"I finally figured out what to do about this," he gestured between the two of them.

"Oh yeah? And..." she sighed.

He paused, gazing right into her eyes and making her feel as if the whole world revolved around her and only her at that moment. Before she could realise what he was doing, his lips were on hers and his hands on her hips. She didn't know what else to do except kiss him back, so that's exactly what she did. He gently guided her inside, keeping hold of her waist. He kicked the door shut behind him, moving them over to the couch, and suddenly Sara's world wasn't so bleak and confusing. She had all the answers to her questions, and she was happy at that moment for the first time in a good while.

_**Maybe were friends  
Maybe were more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Baby call me crazy  
But I know you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I got to get next to you  
**_

* * *

Sooooo. That's me. Hope you all liked it. If you'd like to make me grin like a maniac, please review and tell me if you liked it or not Will try and reply to ever review  
Thanks.  
Morgan

Maybe we're friends  
Maybe we're more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you

Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?


End file.
